Slim
Slim, as he is commonly known, is an informant for Kevin Marlow, and anybody else with the money, with the power of clairvoyance. Description Appearance Slim is tall and wiry, weathered from age and substance abuse. He has a scraggly beard and hair, and always wears his sunglasses to hide his mutated eyes. He dresses in old suits from the 1970s and always has his shoes shined. He carries a sleek, black cane with a silver handle, his one possession of any real worth. His eyes, hidden behind his round glasses, are silver and possess no pupil or iris. Small, glowing veins are visible under the skin surrounding his eyes, like they were glowing coals. Personality Slim is coy and possesses a dry wit. He is a chronic alcoholic and drug addict, and can almost always be found sitting in his back corner booth at Josie's Bar. ''' He knows a lot, thanks to his power, and has learned to market this fact, though it is a secret that he is a mutant. He'll tell just about anybody anything they want to know, for the right price. Despite being blind, he knows what a $20 bill feels like--and he is very liberal about charging more the more a potential client wants to know. He has a tendency to be cryptic and speak in riddles. He seems to have certain rules about what he will or won't reveal to others, what he refers to as "the rules". The exact nature of these rules is unknown, nor is it known what would happen were he to break them, if anything. Biography Background Little is known about Slim's past, other than he is a lifelong New Yorker and lived in Harlem as a child. It's known he lived in New Orleans for at least a few years and had divorced by the time he returned to New York. It's not known when or why he settled in Hell's Kitchen, though his drug abuse probably had something to do with it. It's also not known when he started using his clairvoyance to make money, but Marlow has stated that he has been using Slim as an informant for "at least twenty years", and at that time he apparently had a reputation of some kind. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * '''Chapter 2 - ''"Private Eyes"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"The Devil's Due"'' Relationships Kevin Marlow Slim and Marlow seem to have a friendly relationship, though both probably wouldn't call the other their friend. They have known and worked with each other for at least twenty years, and there is a degree of trust and respect built up over that time. Jessica Jones Jessica Jones is tenacious, fearless, and too damn smart for her own good. He has been seeing visions of her a lot lately, and sees a great darkness in her future. Her actions will come to decide a horrible fate for not just herself, but for everybody in New York and he's afraid about which choice she'll make when that time comes. He has seen a great evil in her future and has a pretty good idea of what is going to happen to her. Poor girl. Character Information Notable Items N/A Abilities * Boxing * Information Broker ''' Mutant Powers '''Clairvoyance Slim has the power to gain direct visual information through non-physical means. He can gain direct visual information about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than physical sight. * '''Precognition: '''Slim has the ability to perceive future events before they happen. He doesn't always have context for what he sees, and he cannot control when these abilities arrive or what he sees. He can sometimes use opium to induce a precognitive vision, but this is not a reliable method. Quotations * ''"Beware the color purple." '' Trivia * Slim is a Gemini, based on his comments to Jessica. * While he is blind, his clairvoyance grants him some measure of spatial awareness. It operates differently than '''Matt Murdock's '''radar sense, but seems to work similarly.